Illusory Wall
Illusory Walls are a gameplay element found throughout Dark Souls. General Information Illusory walls are surfaces that appear solid but are in reality illusions. Illusory walls serve to conceal entrances or objects, such as chests or bonfires. Players can jump, roll through, or attack illusory walls to reveal what lies behind them. Some illusory walls in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC areas require a light source, such as Cast Light, to dispel them rather than physical contact. The player will hear a rhythm of deep booming when standing near these unique illusory walls. Locations Anor Londo *Across the bridge on the lowest floor of the rotating staircase by the Darkmoon Tomb bonfire is a statue of Gwyn that only disperses if the player wears the Darkmoon Seance Ring or if the illusion of Gwynevere was dissolved. *On the same floor as the bonfire in the castle, the wall is located at the back of an unused fireplace in a room full of chests and tables. Blighttown *In the swamp at the far end of Blighttown is a branch leading into a tree. The wall to the left of the corpse reveals a chest. *Behind the chest hidden in the tree is a second illusory wall leading into The Great Hollow. Chasm of the Abyss *Following the main path the player will encounter a fork, going right leads to a large mob of Humanity Phantoms while going left will reveal that the floor is illusory. *Continuing from where the player lands after falling through the floor, a younger Alvina will lead the player to another wall before disappearing. This is in fact an illusory wall leading to her trapped friend. Darkroot Garden *Immediately to the left of the sealed door opened by the Crest of Artorias is an illusory wall leading to a bonfire. Lost Izalith *The second four-sided structure's wall, in the lava pit filled with Bounding Demons, facing the center of the ruins of Izalith is an illusory wall leading to a bonfire. New Londo Ruins *After breaking the seal, at the deep-water front between the elevator to Firelink Shrine and the building Ingward stands on is an illusory wall that reveals a narrow walkway across the deep water. Oolacile Township *On a walkway that faces the first mimic in the Oolacile Township area connected to the two-floor structure occupied by Bloathead Sorcerers that contains the sorcery Dark Orb which is connected to the main 'strip' of Oolacile Township to the right (accessible by taking the path where an NPC invades). The wall is 'unlocked' by a light source as alluded to by the developer message close by. *In the large multifloored building on the lower level of the township. Go up the stairs to the top floor until the path dead ends at a stone brick wall. Using a light source will reveal a narrow doorway leading to a chest. Painted World of Ariamis *In the underground area, accessed through either climbing down the well or the ladder near the sealed front-gate, is a series of narrow caves filled with various flat-stone walls that are all actually illusory. Quelaag's Domain *Immediately below the bell, located in the room after the area where the Chaos Witch Quelaag boss fight occurs, is an illusory wall coated in egg sacs. Sen's Fortress *After exiting the tar pit filled with Titanite Demons, at the corpse hanging over a ledge leading to the start of the level is an illusory wall leading to the roof. The Catacombs *Next to the ladder to the second bridge control mechanism is an illusory wall guarded by a spike-trap statue leading to a bonfire. Tomb of the Giants *In the passage outside the room containing the Large Divine Ember is an illusory wall that leads to Patches and the first bonfire in the area. This acts as the exit to the pit that Patches kicks unsuspecting individuals down. Category:Dark Souls: Gameplay